The Thoughts Of Prince Phillip the 3
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: In this one shot we get to see the thoughts of Prince Phillip the 3 just before, during and after the fight in the Episode Rise of A Ranger.


I was watching the Dino Charge episode Rise of a Ranger and was hit with an idea for this one shot story. This is a short sight into the Prince's thoughts during the fight near the end of "Rise of a Ranger" I will be using the moments before the fight in third person then from the fight will be in Prince's Point of View. **I do not own Power Rangers all rights are held by Saban.**

* * *

The rangers were sitting down at a table, the Prince was sitting at the head of the table.

"Nothing is more noble than helping one's fellow man, and I wanted to help you on your mission to keep the earth safe. A week ago I found this." He shows the graphite energem to the others. They gasped.

"Graphite energem." Koda says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked.

"I hoped it would bond with me, I did everything I could. Clearly I'm not worthy of being a Power Ranger. Perhaps you could find someone more fitting." He hands over the energem to Tyler.

"Thanks Prince Phillip, this means a lot." Tyler tells him as he takes the energem from the young royal. When an energy bolt hits the table where they were sitting, throwing the energem out of Tyler's hand. It landed in a nearby empty bird bath.

"Like my new weapon?" It was Fury.

They all jump up from their seats.

"My robot, it's impossible." Phillip said he was in shock.

"Time to crush you with your own technology." Fury yelled, he was clearly in a good mood.

"That hunk of steel doesn't stand a chance against us!" Tyler cried.

"Now!" Fury instructed the robot.

"Destroy Rangers."

All but the Prince and his bodyguards had run to the fight.

The Prince's point of view

My bodyguards pulled me to a safe distance as my friends rushed into the fight.

"Hold here sire." One of them told me. I wanted to help, but they were there to protect me.

I could see what was happening.

Chase was fighting my robot as energy bolts flew around the place missing my friends.

"You'll never defeat my mechanical minion." Fury gloated.

Chase had moved to dealing with the large group of vivix. He thrown to the side, I was hoping that he was ok. He rolled away as he got up, he seemed to freeze where he stood. I could see a young girl standing at the top of the stairs smiling with delight.

"Chase!" She called she waved her arms to get his attention. Chase was stunned.

"Chloe, stop!" He cried not wanting any harm to come to her. In doing that he had drawn attention to her. An another energy bolt had struck in the gap between them and she screamed in fright.

"Chase, help!" Chloe called to Chase.

"Chloe!" He yelled he was desperate he was reaching out for her.

"Get the girl!" Fury said over the commotion.

"Attack girl."

"Chase, help."

I had to do something, she was trapped and Chase was unable to get to her. My limit was reached. I had to help her. Chloe was still calling for help. Using a tall stone plinth as a shield she hid behind it. But the more and more bolts were headed her way.

"Chase!" She was scared and Chase was still busy with my robot.

"Help!" She was trapped. My mind made up I broke free of my bodyguards and ran to her. I darted though the fire that was raining down. My robot blocked my way to her. I kicked it hard moving it out my way. I reached Chloe.

"Come with me." I told her I carefully picked her up carried her in my arms. I get her to safety.

Chase raced to us.

"Chloe are you ok?" he asked concerned for her. Pulling her into a hug happy to know she was now safe. He kept his weapon hidden from her.

"Oh my gosh. Look go with those two they'll take you back to the museum. I'll be there soon, OK?" He told her I nodded to them to do as he said. As they walked away Chase turned to me.

"Thank you mate; I owe you one." He told me.

"What an energem?" Fury questioned.

I could only just watch as it flew towards me, I reached out with my hand and grabbed it. The glow got brighter, when it became too much to bear I turned my head away. I lost my balance, dropped to the floor. The feeling was strange as the energem bonded with me. Saving Chloe despite the danger to myself must have proven to the graphite energem that I had what it takes to be a ranger.

"Your Highness." Chase yelled showing concern for me.

"The prince!" Shelby yelled. Once the bonding process was done I sat up. Staring at the energem still in my hand.

"I chose me." I breathed.

Chase laughed.

"Congratulations." He said as he helped me up. The others arrived.

"Energem very smart." Koda said in his broken English. I looked down as a weapon shaped rock arrived in my hand in a flash of bright light. Shelby's dino comms bleeped.

"Miss Morgan you not gonna believe what just happened."

"What another ranger. Not for long."

"Is it morphing time?" I asked.

"You bet it is." Tyler said.

The fight was short now there were 7 of us. The rest of the team took me to the base just to show me how to gain entry.

"It was easy for me to throw money at things, but I realize it was never going to make me worthy of being a power ranger."

"Your great courage and sacrifice allowed the graphite energem to see the real you." Keeper told me. As hard as it was I had to leave I now had to learn how to juggle the demands of being a ranger and the responsibly of being the Prince of Zandar.

" I wish I could remain here with all of you." I said.

"We understand royalty comes with its own resposabities." Shelby said. She bowed to me. Being a ranger was going to take some getting used to for me. I look around.

"I promise to protect the Graphite energem. Use the graphite chargers and Zord in your quest to defend the earth. But if you ever require the help of the Graphite Ranger." I reach out and the graphite energem flew into my open hand. I place it on the piece of black cord that now hung around my neck.

" I will return." I promised them. Shelby bows.

"Until, we see you again." She says, while Chase walk forward a few paces.

"And no more robots, ok?" I only smile as I walk away. I climb into the back of the limo, my chofer pulls away from the dino museum back towards the airport. Where my private jet was waiting. I settled down for the flight back to Zandar. I pull of the graphite energem that now hung around my neck on a piece of simple black cord. Before I left Miss Morgan had made me promise that my new status and new roles were to be kept a secret. I gave her and the rest of my new team my word I would. Much like a knight's loyalty, my word is lifelong. Of course I will come for other reasons then giving help, such as if my energem needs to be transmuted for one reason or another. Though some tells me that the others will need me back soon.

* * *

Well that's that I hope you enjoyed. as always plases read and review.


End file.
